Libyan People's Army
The 89,000-strong Libyan People's Army (LPA) is the branch of the Libyan military primarily responsibile for land-based military operations. It is by far the largest and most developed branch of the military forces, and is a highly mechanized force. The vast majority of it purchased from the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China. The Libyan People's Army has five motorized rifle divisions and two tank divisions. A motorized rifle division has 12,000 soldiers organized into three motorized rifle regiments, a tank regiment, an artillery regiment, an air defense regiment, surface-to-surface missile and anti-tank battalions, and supporting chemical, engineer, signal, reconnaissance, and rear services companies. A typical tank division has 10,000 soldiers organized into three tank regiments and one motorized rifle regiment. The LPA also includes an air assault, or airmobile, brigade that conducts helicopter landing operations and two artillery regiments (in addition to the artillery and missile units organic to divisions). General Abu-Bakr Yunis Jaber is the current supreme commander of the LPA. Equipment Individual weapons Pistols *CZ 85 9mm semi-automatic pistol *CZ-99 9mm semi-automatic pistol *MAG-95 9mm semi-automatic pistol *Stechkin APS 9×18mm machine pistol Shotguns *Saiga-12 12 gauge combat shotgun *TOZ-194 12 gauge pump-action shotgun Submachine guns/carbines *PP-19 Bizon 9×18mm submachine gun *PP-90 9×18mm submachine gun *SKS 7.62×39mm semi-automatic carbine Rifles *AK-74M 5.45×39mm assault rifle *AKMP 7.62×39mm assault rifle *AK-103 7.62×39mm assault rifle *Dragunov SVU 7.62×54R sniper rifle *QBU-88 5.56mm×45 sniper rifle Machine guns *PKM 7.62×54mm general purpose machine gun *Type 67 7.62×54mm general purposemachine gun *KPV 14.5×114 mm heavy machine gun *RPK-74 5.45×39mm light machine gun *Zastava M72 7.62×39mm light machine gun Grenade launchers/assault weapons *Type 87 35mm automatic grenade launcher *Type 69 85mm rocket propelled grenade launcher *9К115-2 Metis-M anti-tank guided missile launcher *9M133 Kornet anti-tank guided missile launcher *9K34 Strela-3 man-portable air defense system *9K38 Igla man-portable air defense system Artillery Multiple rocket launchers *1,000 BM-21 *600 TOS-1 *200 BM-30 Towed howitzers *660 M-46 *380 D-30 *120 2A65 Anti-aircraft guns *180 S-60 *200 ZU-23-2 Missiles Surface-to-surface *90 FROG-7 *160 Scud-B (834 missiles) Anti-tank *2,040+ 9K11 Malyutka, 9K111 Fagot, and 9M113 Konkurs Surface-to-air *96 S-200 *800 Strela 2 *40 9K33 Osa *158 9K31 Strela-1, 9K35 Strela-10 *40 Tor-M1 *8 S-300PMU-2 Vehicles Armored vehicles Main battle tanks *100 T-90 *150 T-80 *415 T-72 *635 T-62 *2,200 T-54/55 Light tanks *55 Type 62 *30 PT-76 Tracked vehicles *50 BMP-3 *450 BMP-2 *1,500 BMP-1 *200 BMD-1 Wheeled vehicles *80 BTR-90 *150 BTR-80 *220 BTR-70 *750 BTR-152 *200 BRDM-2 Self-propelled howitzers *170 2S31 Vena *200 2S19 Msta *210 2S3 Akatsiya *80 SpGH DANA *130 2S1 *60 ASU-85 Self-propelled anti-aircraft guns *500 ZSU-23-4 Support vehicles *URAL IMZ-8.107 heavy motorcycle *UAZ-469 light utility vehicle *UAZ-469B light utility vehicle *GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" light utility vehicle *GAZ-33097 2-ton truck *ZIL-131 3.5 ton truck *Ural-43206 4.5-ton truck *Ural-4320 5-ton truck *KAMAZ-43101 6-ton truck *ZIL-135 9-ton truck *Ural-5323 10-ton truck *MAZ-543 20-ton truck **TMM-6 Heavy Bridge-Building System *MAZ-543 tractor *URAL-5423 tractor Aircraft *20 Antonov An-12 *16 Mil Mi-26 *24 Mil Mi-24 Category:Armies Army, Libyan People's